


Hail Mary

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: All Time Low, Kellic, Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drunken Shenanigans, Hail Mary, Latin, M/M, Pentagram, Spanish, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kellin gets possesed and everyone is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Mary

**Author's Note:**

> prompt ; Vic gets possessed by a demon and almost kills Kellin who is his boyfriend in front of everyone and ATL PTV SWS and OM&M team up to get it out , if you don’t wanna do it thats fine :) 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a bit different from the usual stuff, but ya know.
> 
> So I borrowed 'Dennis' from The Deal. If you haven't read it yet, you really should.

         “Stop shoving me you dickbutt,” Jack shouted at Alex, but it was more of a drunken slur, and shoved Alex back.

            “Make me,” Alex challenged, gathering up all of his strength and shoved into his boyfriend with all of his weight behind it.

            Kellin looked on amused, with watery eyes, and laced his fingers with Vic. His attention was snapped away from Jack and Alex when he heard a crashing sound behind him. He pressed himself into Vic’s side trying to pin point the location of the noise and then he realized it was just Jesse and Gabe horsing around, Jesse had tripped Gabe and caused him to go sprawling into a pile of, what to Kellin looked like, industrial garbage.

            “Shit, guys you scared the fuck out of me,” Vic growled rubbing soothing circles into Kellin’s side.

            “My heart’s beating a mile a minute,” Kellin complained using his free hand to clutch his chest. He didn’t like going along with Mike’s idea to go into an old abandon warehouse that was rumored to have been the secret meeting ground of some cult way back before any of them were born.

            “Quit being such a pussy,” Jaime reprimanded and then added with a laugh, “I thought that was supposed to be Tony’s thing.” Tony frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets while Jaime just winked.

            “Shut the fuck up before I knock you on your ass, Jaime, and don’t tempt me cause you know I can do it,” Vic thundered and gave an apologetic look to Kellin.

            Kellin just sort of bit his lip awkwardly, he liked that Vic was taking up for him, but he didn’t want to be the cause of another brawl between the two, plus it seemed like Jaime was kidding, especially since he called Tony a pussy too.

            “It’s true,” Mike confirmed and then added offhandedly, “Not that Jaime would mind it.”

            Vic rolled his eyes and squeezed Kellin’s hand to try and calm his nerves. But unfortunately nothing Vic could do would calm him down, because whether it made him a pussy or not he was beyond freaked out. The place just had a shitton of creepy things going on, like the icy chill that seemed to come out of nowhere once they had all entered the basement, abandoned industrial equipment scattered about, and the dimmest of light emanating from the floorboards above them and from Mike and Justin’s cell phones.

            “It’ll be okay,” Vic whispered just at Kellin’s ear. “If you make it through this I promise we won’t do what Mike wants to do next time, and as soon as we leave here we’ll go back to the apartment and I’ll let you have your way with me.”

 

            Kellin gave a tight lipped grin and nodded. He did like the sound of some much needed sexy time with Vic, but the thought of that wasn’t enough to clear the inky feeling he got from the warehouse.

            Another loud noise snapped Kellin out of his thoughts and his eyes over to investigate the sound. This time it was easy to see even in the fog Kellin’s mind was in, Mike had stumbled over a metal box which had caused his cell phone to go flying out of his hands.

            He was on his hands and knees searching for it with the help of the dim light coming from Justin’s screen when he called out. “Guys you have to come see this!”

            There was a crack in the floor that was particularly bigger than the rest of them that let in a lot of light from upstairs, once Kellin and Vic got closer Kellin could see that it was perfectly illuminating a pentagram carved into the cement. Kellin gasped, that was enough for him to confirm that there had actually been cult activity in the building at some point and that sort of scared the shit out of him.

            “What the fuck? What’s that arrow pointing to?” Vic asked stepping forward into the center of the symbol, leaving Kellin standing there beside Mike and Justin. When he did it was like the whole atmosphere had shifted into something a lot more sinister.

            Everyone’s eyes trailed over to the wall furthest from them and on it was painted a phrase Kellin thought could be Latin, but he wasn’t sure. He vaguely remembered studying it in high school, but he couldn’t remember enough to translate what the phrase said.

            Mike, Tony, Jaime, Jesse, and Gabe all read the ancient words aloud stumbling over them in part because they were unfamiliar and because they were all a bit more wasted than everyone else. But that didn’t seem to matter, they were close enough because after they finished saying it the room chilled even more and the symbol beneath Vic’s feet began glowing and he slowly started lifting off the ground.

            Alan clambered into Austin, who protectively shoved him backwards, as they watched Vic began his ascent to the ceiling. Alex nearly jumped into Jack’s arms reminiscent of the way Scooby would jump into Shaggy’s, while everyone else attempted to get behind Kellin who was just standing there with his mouth agape.

            He had never seen anything so terrifying in all his life, Vic, his Vic, was levitating now about ten or fifteen feet off the ground, convulsing. It looked like he was fighting whatever force was doing this to him, but before anyone could even process what was happening, the crack of light that had been illuminating the pentagram dimmed and Vic’s eyes flashed red before settling on a deep purple color.

            Kellin’s body seemed to unfreeze when Vic started lowering to the ground and he staggered forward, his legs weak from what he was witnessing. All they had done was whispered the stupid phrase painted on the wall and while Vic happened to be standing on the pentagram carved into the floor, and now all of this was happening, Kellin had a hard time believing it.

            He didn’t get very far though because Vic caught him by the throat and lifted him up like he was a bag of feathers, only it wasn’t Vic. Vic would never hurt Kellin like this.

 The air was rushing out of Kellin’s lungs quickly with the grip that whoever was in Vic’s body had on him and he had to think fast. “Vic, baby, Victor, please, you’re hurting me,” he squeaked, grasping at Vic’s hands trying to get them off his throat.

            A deep laugh emanated from Vic’s throat and his eyes danced a brilliant purple in amusement. “The one you call Victor is no longer here. It is I, Dennis, the demon of Wrath,” the voice said, but it was most certainly not Vic’s, before flinging Kellin across the room into the wall that summoning phrase was painted on.

            Kellin’s body thudded against the wall with such a force that it knocked the wind out of him and it felt like his ribs were cracked, but miraculously he did not hit his head, the blow would have surely crushed his skull if he had. The way Kellin landed he could see  _Dennis_  coming over to him, and he tried to move, he really did, but he just couldn’t. It was like he was being held there.

            “Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered panicking, but all that did was make his ribs throb against the invisible force holding him.

            Vic’s body bent down to his level and at first Kellin thought that he had regained control over his body, but then he saw the purple and then D _ennis_  was picking him up forcefully by the throat again. “What are you to this body? It feels so strange now that you’re hurt.”

            Fear washed over Kellin and he could not speak because the air hadn’t returned to his lungs and even if it had he couldn’t speak with Vic’s hand clasped so tightly around his neck.

            “Answer me!” The strange voice demanded from Vic’s mouth.

            “He can’t talk with your hand around his neck!” Justin shouted from the middle of the huddle of drunken friends.

             _Dennis_  pointed at Justin causing him to instantly drop to the ground, writhing in pain, and it appeared as if he could not get up like Kellin. Once he was satisfied, the demon inhabiting Vic’s body turned back to Kellin who was on his way out and loosened the grip on his throat and actually let go of Kellin altogether, and the air rushed into Kellin just as he thought he was about to fall. But he was levitating instead, hovering just inches off the ground, but he could not put his feet down.

            “Your wind pipe is free, like the bold one on the ground asked; now I demand that you answer me!”

            Kellin gulped and hugged his arms around him, because if he didn’t hold his ribs he felt like they were going to come popping out of his chest. Feeling as if he was at least going to live if he did what the demon of Wrath wanted, Kellin found his voice. “I am the love of that body’s life. It, his body, felt that way because you hurt me and he loves me and he’s never hurt me before.”

             _Dennis_  stroked his; no Vic’s, chin and seemed to contemplate Vic’s words. “Then why did this body summon me, if it loved you,” his lips curled up when he said ‘love’ and his tone was that of utter disdain.

            “He didn’t summon you,” Kellin started and felt his chest ache, if he would have acted like a bigger pussy and ruined their drunken fun then none of this would have ever happened. “We didn’t even know what that phrase meant, Vic, he never even said it out loud though, he was just standing in the pentagram.

            “That must be why I’m in his body instead of an Earthy version of myself,” Wrath mused. “No matter I must take the souls back with me that summoned me then and, of course yours. Now how would you like to die since you have been so cooperative?”

            Kellin’s eyes bulged. He couldn’t die and he could let the others be killed either. Fucking, Mike, why did he have to drop his phone.

            “No, don’t hurt any of them! It’s my fault! I did it!” Mike said breaking forward from the pack and nearly collapsing on his knees.

            Kellin looked at him with wide eyes and saw that everyone else was standing there just as horrified as he was sure he looked.

            “Is this true?” The demon barked looking to Kellin for confirmation.

            “Well, he suggested that we come here, but he didn’t know. None of us knew! I’m so sorry! Please don’t hurt us. Please leave our souls intact!”

            Seeming enraged by the thought of Kellin’s words, the Wrath demon sent Kellin upwards, how high Vic was and slammed him down hard, pinning him to the ground. This time Kellin was not as lucky he hit his head and blood started pooling on the cement.

            “Kellin!” Justin shrieked, still recovering for the treatment that  _Dennis_  had given him.

            Kellin didn’t move though. He couldn’t his head hurt too much, the edges around his vision blurred and started blackening and then out of know where Jaime rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of the demon.

            “Just take me; I’ll take your worst as long as you spare my friends, the one whose body you’re in included.”

             With the distraction Jaime provided Austin was able to lug Kellin up and drag him over to the safety of the group and handed him over to Justin. And that’s when all hell broke loose quiet literally.

            “Enough!” The purple in  _Dennis’_  eyes flashed red, overriding his usual color. “I’ve had enough of your pathetic excuses to save each other. You better be fucking grateful that my soul’s quarters is too full for you all and that I’m being summoned back to hell!”

            Justin cradled Kellin close to his chest, and Kellin’s eyes flickered between Justin and Vic’s body, half out of it.

            “I will be back for you though! You’re the one this body felt wrath for!” The Wrath demon snapped pointing to Jaime.

        And then just as before Vic began ascending to the ceiling and convulsing as the light from the crack grew brighter. Then the atmosphere of the room shifted back to its original state and Vic began falling, at a weird feathery pace and Austin ran to catch him before he landed on the ground and brought him back over to the group. He laid him down on the cool ground and eventually Vic flinched and his eyes opened.

        Kellin was just barely conscious enough to see that they were his normal brown before he felt himself being taken from Justin’s arms and tucked against Vic’s chest. He lulled his head back so that he could look at Vic to make sure it was really him.

        “What the fuck?” Vic asked no one in particular and stroked Kellin’s aching side.

        “Holy fucking shit,” Jack and Alex both gasped at the same time, still holding each other.

        “Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Jesse said, his voice quaking.

        Vic looked down at Kellin and only then did he seem to realize that Kellin’s head was still bleeding, Kellin didn’t even realize it until Vic started making a big deal out of it.

        “Shit, we’ve got to get Kells to a Goddamn hospital. You shitheads explain to me what happened while the soberest, least shaken up, person drives,” Vic ordered jumping up, with Kellin in his arms and started towards the stairs that would lead the dozen of them out of the Godforsaken warehouse.

        Kellin started feeling fuzzy again and the last words he heard while conscious were from Vic. “I’m so sorry, baby; you’re going to be okay though. We’re going to get you help. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. We’re never going along with Mike’s ideas again.”

\--

            Kellin awoke days after that night in the hospital with a foggy memory and the notion that something insane had happened.

            Vic jumped up out of his usual seat by the window and dropped to Kellin’s side. “Oh, thank God you’re okay! The doctors said that you shouldn’t be alive, that the fall you took should have killed you. But then you stayed alive when they turned off the machine. It’s like it’s a miracle,” Vic babbled absentmindedly clutching a cross necklace around his neck that Kellin had never seen before.

            “What happened?” Kellin asked, trying to pull up his memories from his minds database. All he could remember was having a bad feeling after they had left the party Austin and Alan had thrown.

            “It’s a long story,” Vic said biting his lip guiltily and clutching the necklace even harder.

            Those words triggered something in Kellin’s brain and that night all came flooding back to him at once. No, that couldn’t be. He had thought it was just a dream he had over and over again while he was in his coma. 

**Author's Note:**

> Weird as Fuck I know, but it's strangly good.


End file.
